SGAvalon
by scifi96
Summary: A new SG city in space and the adventures they face. PLEASE review, it's my first SG fan fiction. Thanks to all who have read it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hey guys, this is my first SG fan fiction, so please review, if it's bad don't hold back, same with good.**

* * *

><p>Avalon<p>

Avalon is the space version of Atlantis. However, Avalon is ten times as big. Avalon is equipped with several ship docks. They can build almost any ship entered into the system. It has already built ten Daedalus class starships.

Also it had built eight Aurora class starships as well, not including the twenty other Aurora class starships already built. Avalon can go into hyperspace, make drones and it has a ZPM replication device. It can make as many ZPMs as the SGC needs. So each starship or base is equipped with two ZPMs, making it extremely tough to destroy.

General Samantha Carter commands Avalon. At the start of this story, the Wraith attacked a small patrol of ships from Avalon; informing the command that Wraith had found Avalon.

POV switched between James and Haley

CH. 1-Haley

I ran my usual route through Avalon. I ran this route everyday before starting work. I passed several other Army, Marines or Fleet officers while running this route.

The route allowed me to pass by several windows that revealed beautiful views of nebulas surrounding Avalon. I always loved these views. With my job and my age, I needed beauty. I was only 16, but I was in the top three commanding officers of an intergalactic race's most powerful accomplishment.

My best friend, James, was in the same top three as I was so we could relate a lot. He commanded the fleet assigned to Avalon. While I couldn't command a fleet ever, he couldn't be a ground officer. So we were even.

I finished my run and walked to the top of the tower my quarters were in. I brushed my hand over the door opener and the double doors hissed open. My room also had an amazing view of the nebulas. Avalon was a little different than Atlantis.

For one, our quarters were much bigger and luxurious. The quarters that General Carter, James and I occupied all had areas that allowed for a personal steward. SGC had allowed for it now that Earth was unified and the whole world knows about SGC.

This has given us a significantly higher number of men and women in the SGC. Now that the entire world's navies, armies and air forces had given their resources to us, we had more than ample amount of personnel.

My personal steward, Airman Emma Mason, walked over to me as I walked in. " Morning General. You will be in duty attire today correct?" She asked me. " Yes Emma, I will." I said as I drank a little water. She left the room for a minute and then came back with my uniform.

" Thanks Emma." I said. " Will that be all mam?" She asked. I always felt a little weird when older people who had served longer called me mam. " Yes thank you Emma. Dismissed." I said she nodded and left.

I undressed and took a long, hot shower before I had to report to the Ground Office, where I worked. When I got out, it was 0623. I reported in at around 0730. I had breakfast before I got dressed.

Once I was sure I was in complete uniform I left for work. I arrived a little before 0730. Each officer I passed came to attention when I walked in. I saluted each of them.

I finally reached my office. I sat behind my desk and began to read through the massive amount of reports I had to go through. I just hoped that James wasn't having a better day than me or I'll have to kill him.

James

My alarm clock rang loudly, waking me from my sleep. I sighed and tried to crush the thing, but it was too strong. I groaned and got out of bed. " Alright computer, I'm up." I said. The alarm stopped thankfully.

I walked to the kitchen. I got out my breakfast of cereal, bagel and a soda with extra caffeine. I finished the breakfast quickly. Even though I had a personal steward, I didn't have him today. Since it was his birthday, I let him have the day off, without him asking.

I cleaned it all up and got into uniform. My uniform was a long, dark blue jacket with two columns of three buttons, resembling the six colonized bases of operations for the SGC. It also had pants with the same color and comfortable shoes.

Underneath was a utility shirt that was comfortable and allowed someone to work on something physically tough. I made sure I was in check before leaving the room.

I saluted several officers on my way to Haley's office. I was going to make her really mad. I strolled in and opened the door. She looked up from the report she was reading.

" James? Aren't you late for work?" she asked. " No, I'm inspecting the newest Daedalus class starship and then I am going to run some training drills." I said smiling. She just glared at me.

For a moment, I thought she might shoot me. " You knew today was Report Day today?" She said. Report Day was when a senior officer had to read over every report from that year and check them. Mine was last month. " It is? I didn't know. I'm sorry that was rude of me to come strolling in, talking about my leisurely planned day." I said in a mock tone.

She brushed her brown/black hair. I'll admit (only because she won't ever read this) she isn't that bad looking. She often had trouble with perverts, whom I tried to protect her from as much as I could.

" Funny James. Have fun." She said. I smiled and left.

Haley

I glared at the closed door. James was good at getting at people's weakness. That's what made him such a good brass officer. James didn't get out much, which was probably good because he would have to deal with a lot of girls going after him. (He won't read this right?)

I got back to reading my report. I was going to kill James.

7 Hours Later

James

I walked into the Fleet CCIC or Combat Command Information Center. I had finished inspecting the _Intrepid_. Now, I was ready to run a training exercise. All of the officers were at the consoles, ready to go.

I took my seat in the middle of the CCIC. " Captain, inform all ships to prepare for exercise Sierra-Beta." I said to Captain Yale. " Aye Admiral." Then, " All ships report ready for exercise." He said.

" Thank you captain." I punched the interfleet comm button on the arm of my chair. " All ships assemble into formation Alpha-Charlie. Prepare to attack the Wraith." I said. Of course the Wraith were a computer code in this fight.

A few seconds later, Captain Yale reported. " Admiral, all ships are engaging the fleet." He said.

I looked at the giant battle screen. It showed our fleet fake firing at the fake fleet. The ships would do complicated maneuvers while opening fire on enemy ships. It was done within thirty-minutes. No damage was done, hypothetically, and no one died, also hypothetically. I just hoped that these results would happen often and in practical fights.

"Good job all. I want all of the reports turned in by 0920 tomorrow." I said and began to leave. I was at the door when the sensor officer cried out. " Sir! Patrol Group 2 has returned. Three hive ships are in pursuit.

" Battle Stations! All ships open fire on the enemy ships on my mark. Raise Avalon's shields and weapons." I said. I then tapped a button on the arm of my chair. " General Carter, we have detected three hive ships and about five cruisers. Permission to open fire." I said. A moment of silence and then, " Granted. Open fire Admiral."

The whole room smiled, it was our turn to get at the Wraith. " Captain, order all ships to engage using Alpha-Sierra. Commander Hart, open fire with Avalon's weapons." I said. They both responded with " Aye sir."

Thousands of bright lights, lasers, erupted from station and ships. Also drones were hurtled rapidly from their cannons. I saw dozens of explosions occur on the Wraith ships.

The Wraith attempted to fire on the station but nothing happened to us since the ships intercepted the blue spheres. Within ten minutes, we had destroyed the Wraith ships.

" Damage report." I said as an open statement to the room. Several officers began informing us of damages to the ships and station. However, the end result was that we had suffered no losses and only one ship had any damage that needed the station for repairs.

" Good job everyone. I expect your reports by 0900 tomorrow." I said. They acknowledged what I said and I left the CCIC. I walked to Avalon's command room.

General Carter was standing in the middle of the massive room. I saw through the massive window that my ships were cleaning up the mess we made.

" Nice job Admiral." Carter said. Haley was standing next to Carter who motioned to me to follow her to the conference room. We walked in and the doors closed behind us.

We all sat down and the meeting began.

1 hour earlier

Haley

I took a small break from my reports to look out the window at James's training exercise. The ships were going around shooting each other with fake laser weapons.

I sighed, boys and their toys. I smiled and turned to look back at my reports when the General Quarters sounded. I looked out the window, which immediately zoomed in on the worst thing ever.

A Wraith fleet had appeared and was engaging our fleet. I ran to the command room. General Carter was already there. I saluted and she acknowledged my arrival. " Should I prepare for a ground assault?" I asked.

" Just in case. Although, I think James is handling this." I nodded and got my radio out. " All security personnel, this is General O'Neil, maximum security. Prepare for a possible incoming invasion." I said.

I left to go to my version of James's CCIC. It let me coordinate the entire defense effort. Right as I was about to leave, General Carter said. " General, we won. It's over." She said. I stopped and turned back.

No darts were launch so we weren't in danger of boarding. I let the security level down to normal. " How badly are we hurt?" I asked. " None, only one hit was able to get through to us." She said.

James walked in a few minutes later. Carter looked at him. " Nice Job Admiral." She said before she motioned to us to follow her into the conference room.

We walked in and sat around the large table. Carter sat at the head and started the meeting. " We've been compromised. We all know that. The Wraith found us somehow." She said, looking at James for answers. He stood up and went to the presentation board on the wall.

" Patrol Group 2, consisting of the _California_, and the _Luna_, was attacked by the same fleet that attacked us. They followed the Patrol Group for three days before they found us." He said.

" Are there more on the way?" She asked. " None have dropped out of FTL, so our long range sensors haven't found anything." He said.

I took that chance to speak. " I'll prepare for a security breach." Carter nodded. " I'll talk to McKay, see what they know." She said. " Dismissed." James and I left as Carter stayed.

We walked to respective quarters to sleep. We had both had a long day and we knew that it wouldn't be the last one either.

I walked into the Gate Room. It was 0520 and Carter had demanded I pack a bag and report to the Gate Room. James was there as well with a bag. Carter was talking to him when I walked in.

" Morning Hailey. You and James are going to Atlantis to talk to the staff." She said. " You guys will find out what kind of threat the Wraith will be to us." One of James's captain walked over and they began to converse.

" Admiral, the _Artemis _is ready. I just need your signature to launch her sir." He handed James a pad.

James read over it. Carter just smiled at me. " General Carter, I can't get the Star Gate on mam. We'll have to run diagnostics." Mr. John Granger said from his post.

Carter groaned. " Alright, how long will it take John?" She asked. He checked his screen. " I'm looking at the list of tests, about five hours if we find the problem." He said. James spoke up. " We can take one of my ships. How about my flagship, the _Hades_?" He said. Oh great, I get to be on one of _his_ commands.

" _Artemis_ can take her patrol route correct?" She asked. " Yes mam and she's ready." He said. She nodded. " Take her out." He smiled we left for the docking piers.

I had actually never been here before. It was really amazing. There were windows everywhere. We just kept walking down the hallway until we reach and airlock mark: USS Hades- ACR32. " What's the ACR-32 about?" I asked.

" Aurora Class Refit-32. 32, its registry number." He said simply. I felt a little stupid and mad. He had just put me down in front of his officers. I would definitely be talking to him about that.

We walked through the large doorway and entered the ship. Since James used this ship for his off station duties, the crew was used to an Admiral arriving on ship.

The crew was lined up against the walls, standing at attention. We walked to the end of the hallway where the captain and XO were. They saluted us. " The crew is at ease." James said. The crew relaxed but only a little.

We began to enter the transport elevator with the captain and XO. A petty officer took our bags before we entered the elevator. " Admiral, do you wish to visit your quarters, office or the bridge first?" The captain asked. I was just staring; James had all of this stuff on board?

" Bridge, we need to leave ASAP Mark." He said. Mark nodded and went to the electronic screen and tapped the place I guessed was the bridge.

The double doors closed and a bright light enveloped the small space. The doors opened once the light dissipated. We walked out into a hallway.

We walked about thirty feet where we found a large doorway. We walked through and there was a small doorway with two closed red doors. I was confused. " When we are in port mam, we always lock the bridge." The XO said. I guess I looked a confused.

" Thanks commander." I said. He nodded. James entered in a code and the doors opened to reveal a large room. There front wall, across from the doorway, was a large window.

There was a lot of console on the bridge. I also saw that there was a raised platform in the middle of the room with a chair in the middle several consoles around it. I also two flat versions on the left and right of the bridge. James sat down in the big chair and the captain took the left chair.

" XO, pressurize the ship." The captain said. The XO replied. " Ship pressurized sir." James stood up. " Helm clear with CIC for disembarking permission." He said. The officer sitting in front of a semi-circular console in the front of the room spoke.

" Aye Admiral. CIC informs me we are clear." He said. James turned to the XO. " XO, is the ship ready in all respects for departure?" The XO looked at one of the consoles for a second before saying. " Aye sir, ship is ready in all respects."

" Thank you. Helm, release the docking clamps." The screen floating near me showed the Lt. standing in front of it that the clamps were released. The officer then said. " Admiral, clamps released." James nodded.

" Helm, reverse course at thirty-three percent full. Hard to starboard." He said. The ship backed slowly and we turned to face away from Avalon.

" Ship's engines at fifty-five percent full, heading forward." James said. The ship started to move forward.

We moved for about twenty seconds before another order was issued from James. " All stop, ready hyper drive. Set course for Atlantis Base." The helm worked his console for a second before saying. " Hyper drive ready and course is laid in."

" Very good, engage hyperdrive at full speed." James said. We began to be pulled by the green tunnel and then we were in the swirling blue, green and purple world of hyperspace.

" Admiral, we are in full hyperspace. ETA is six hours." The helmsman said. " Nice work as usual sir." The captain said. " Thanks Mark." James said as they left the XO in charge.

I followed them and we walked to somewhere in the ship. When we arrived, I was really surprised. It was a big room, with the usual massive window and an office layout.

James took a seat behind the desk. " Haley, this is Captain Mark Snow, _USS Hades_." James said. I shook Snow's hand. " General Haley O'Neil." I said. He came to attention. " At ease captain." He put his hand down.

" That'll be all Mark, thanks." James said. Snow nodded and left. " Sit down Haley. You're not under my command." James said laughing. I rolled my eyes. " Sorry for stepping over any command lines." I said. He stopped laughing. " Alright thank you." He said.

" Your welcome." I accidently yawned. " Oh yeah, it's 0620 on a Saturday. I have an open room on Deck 9, where the senior staff are." James said. " Thanks, I need some rest." I said. He handed me a holographic screen holder, which held the holographic screens into a confined space.

It showed me the way to my quarters, just about 100 ft. away. " See ya later." I said and went to get some sleep.

James

I picked up a report once Haley was gone. I need to review the _Artemis_'s tests and then give her a patrol route and assign her to a battle group before I returned.

I knew it would take me hours, so I got a large thermos of coffee out of the beverage maker and put it on my desk. I poured a cup and began to read.

I read about it's engine, weapons, shields, scanners, targeting, communications and security tests that had been rigorously done since the new Aurora class starship's completion four months ago.

We built both Daedalus and Aurora class at Avalon and the new Daedalus class was to be finished for testing next week, I had decided to name it _London_, since we had only four Greek gods left.

I was not only the fleet admiral for Avalon; I was also in charge of construction since my base could build the fastest. I finally finished the report. I signed it and put it in the Outbox pile.

I looked at chronometer on my holographic computer. It read: 0730. I sighed. I needed to sleep but I also needed to watch the ship. I decided to trust Captain Snow for a while and laid down on the couch. When I did, it began to float. This was my favorite feature of the whole room.

It was called opposed gravity. I didn't care what it was called, just that it was comfortable. " Lights-off." I said. I had position the couch near the window so I could see out.

With the lights out, I could see space clearly. I didn't see it long before I fell asleep.

Loud alarms and massive vibrations awaked me. I suddenly realized what was happening: we were being attacked. I went out of my office and ran to the bridge.

I walked onto the bridge so I'd look calm. I saw two Hive ships and lots of lasers flying around. " Report captain." I said. " Two Hive ships and four cruisers have pulled us out of hyperspace. They opened fire, but we thankfully have no damage." He said.

" Thankfully. Target their dart bays with tri-fusion missile drones." He stared at me. Those wouldn't even leave a human size piece of debris. McKay and I had invented them. They were like nukes times 30 within a drone.

" Captain, fire a tri-fusion missile drone at their dart bays." I said. " Aye sir. Commander, fire three tri-fusion drones at each dart bay." He said to the tactical officer. The man nodded and I saw the green and orange drones fire from the _Hades_. They slammed into the dart bays and the ships were vaporized.

I knew I would need to explain the need for secrecy and the use of such violent weapons. That fleet was in the last thirty hive ships. However, now wasn't the time.

" Captain, reengage hyperdrive to Atlantis." I said. He nodded and we were underway within a minute. Once I was sure we were safe, I had Captain Snow and his XO, Commander Danny Buchanan, meet with me in my office. I also invited Haley.

I sat behind the desk, while they sat in the sofa and chairs in front of it. " I apologize for the secrecy. We needed to destroy the fleet because those ten ships are, sorry were, in the last thirty Wraith ships left." I said. They stared at me.

" That's awesome!" Haley said, breaking the silence. I smiled. " Yes but don't forget the Ori and our new enemy, the Vanguard." I said. She stopped smiling.

" Buzz kill." She said. I laughed. " Dismissed." Snow and Buchanan left. " So, your ship okay?" She asked. " Yeah, little damage was done before our shields raised." I said.

" I'm glad." She said. " Me too. It could have been really bad." I said. " We should reach Atlantis within the next few hours." We looked out the window as we continued to wonder where our enemy was now.


End file.
